Abettor Golem (CR 9)
Abettor Golem An alien mechanism whirrs and grinds beneath the stitched-together, blue-grey flesh of this creature. A dark, moth-eaten robe is draped over its frame, which clutches a large, black-leather bound tome in its hands. As it hovers silently above the ground, its eyes peer out inquisitively from under its hood. Although they are dead, and glazed over, a keen intelligence and hunger for knowledge still glows within. *TN Medium Construct (Golem, Vincentian) *'Init' +1; Senses 'Darkvision 60 ft., Low-Light Vision 'Defense *'AC '''20; '''touch' 11; flat-footed 19 (+1 Dex, +9 natural armor) *'HP' 75 (10d10+20) *'Fort' +3; Reflex +3; Will +5 *'DR' 10/adamantine; Immune construct traits, electricity; Resist cold 10 'Offense' *'Speed' 10 ft., fly 30 ft. (perfect) *'Melee' slam +10 (1d6 plus 1d6 electricity) *'Spell-like Abilities' **'Constant'-''detect magic'' *'Wizard Spells Prepared '(CL 5th, concentration +8) **'3rd'-''lightning bolt'' x2 **'2nd'-''command undead, ''darkness, unshakable chill **'1st'-''mage armor, ''magic missile'' x2, ''vanish' **'0th'''-''jolt, ''mage hand, prestidigitation, read magic 'Statistics' *'Str' 10 (+0); Dex 12 (+1); Con -; Int 16 (+3); Wis 14 (+2); Cha 6 (-2) *'Base Atk' +10; CMB +10; CMD 21 *'Feats' Cypher Magic, Improved Natural Attack (Slam), Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus (Necromancy), Undead Master *'Skills' 50 ranks; Fly +18 (6 ranks), Heal +10 (5 ranks), Knowledge (Arcana) +16 (10 ranks), Knowledge (Engineering) +7 (1 ranks), Knowledge (Planes) +11 (5 ranks), Linguistics +7 (1 rank), Perception +7 (5 ranks), Sense Motive +4 (2 ranks), Spellcraft +16 (10 ranks), Use Extraordinary Device +11 (5 ranks) *'Languages' Arcadian, Niedisch; plus two other 2-point languages *'SQ' Abetment, Arcane Study, Artificial Unlife, Master's Imprint, Vincentian Familiarity Special Abilities ---- As long as an Abettor Golem does not feel it is being threatened, mistreated, or working against its own interest, it will readily assist anyone who asks with tasks related to magic or academia. The assistance of an Abettor Golem provides a +3 circumstance bonus to any Knowledge or Spellcraft check made to identify a magic item, learn a spell from a spellbook or scroll, research a spell, or research a topic. If given the material components, an Abettor Golem will also scribe scrolls of spells it knows. Individual Abettor Golems may have been given orders to the contrary of this behavior, however, and no Abettor Golem will assist in discovering new information about Baron Vincent, beyond that which is already common knowledge. When not performing tasks or assisting in research, Abettor Golems fill their time by keeping books and studying the magical arts. While generally devoid of imagination and incapable of making new discoveries on their own, they revel in memorizing existing arcane lore. Abettor Golems cast spells as a 5th-level Wizard, although they have none of the other class features thereof. Their spellbooks are listed below. *'Abettor Golem Spellbook '(50/100 pages filled) **'3rd'-''lesser animate dead, ''lightning bolt **'2nd'-''command undead, ''darkness, see invisible, unshakable chill **'1st'-''chill touch, ''comprehend languages, identify, mage armor, magic missile, ray of enfeeblement, shocking grasp, vanish **'0th'-all *'Note' This spellbook only reflects a pre-existing Abettor Golem. A newly crafted Abettor Golem will have no spells in their spellbook, although they can begin to learn spells as a 5th-level wizard. Although not truly Undead, like most Protoselat, Abettor Golems rely on negative energy. They are harmed by positive energy, and healed by negative energy as if they were undead, and can be affected by spells and abilities as if they were Undead. If an effect would treat them differently if they were a Construct or Undead, choose the result that is worse for the Abettor Golem. Vincent's psychic imprint and influence over his creations run deep, and even though he has long disappeared, Abettor Golems are difficult to control. They get a +4 bonus to saves vs effects that attempt to dominate them, such as apparent master or [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/control-undead control undead]. *'Note' Only Abettor Golems created by Vincent himself should have this ability. Vincent's creations have an innate ability to recognize and understand each other. Abettor Golems do not need to make checks to understand or use Vincentian devices, and non-intelligent creatures with the Vincentian subtype start out as Friendly towards them, unless circumstances would otherwise make them hostile (such as being order to keep all creatures out of an area). Additional Information Construction Although it is rare, new Abettor Golems are occasionally created by Vicentian scholars looking for magical assistants. Assembling Abettor Golem requires parts from at least six different humanoid corpses, as well as mechanical parts costing 2,000 gp. *'CL' 12th, Price 38,000 gp Construction Requirements *'Feats' Craft Construct, Vincentian Engineer; Skills Craft (Leather) or Heal DC 16 Spells animate dead, fox's cunning, geas-quest; Cost 19,000 gp Ecology *'Environment' urban *'Organization' solitary (1 plus animated undead), cabal (2-4 plus animated undead) *'Treasure' spellbook, plus 1d4+2 scrolls of spells known Created as research assistants by Baron Vincent, these studious constructs are gifted with a rare intelligence, possessing great calculative and understanding potential but no imagination or true free will. Since their master's disappearance, they are usually found in ancient Vincentian ruins, tending to their studies and keeping small undead retinues to ensure their prolonged safety. Tactics An Abettor Golem will almost never willingly enter combat. If threatened, they attempt to use spells such as darkness or vanish to escape, while using their animated dead or other defenses to cover their escape. If forced to fight, they will attempt to neutralize high priority targets using their most powerful offensive spells first. Category:Golem Creatures Category:CR 9 Creatures Category:Vincentian Creatures Category:Construct Creatures Category:Protoselat